


The Promise

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [10]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Promises, Camerashipping, Follower Request, Killing, M/M, Miles broke a promise, One Shot, Post-Mount Massive Asylum, Secret Relationship, Tears, Walrider is angry, Waylon is angry, Waylon won't let him off this time, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Miles made a promise to Waylon and the Walrider couldn't keep it. Waylon is furious.This was an Anonymous Request by a follower.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Anonymous Asked-  
> For the scenario thing, Camerashipping, and Miles promised Waylon he wouldn't kill that man. Really, he... tried, but he comes home, and his knuckles are bruised, and his eyes are black, there's blood on his sweater, and the hum of the Walrider is there... Waylon is furious-

A simple enough promise. That’s all it was. Simple and easy. Any normal human being could oblige by it. “Do not kill. Promise me Miles. No more killing.” Those pale blue orbs pleaded to the brunette. They had just moved to this town. They were new here. Passing themselves off as cousins living together. A new start. _A fresh start._ After all, there’s only so many people that can go missing before the odd pair begin getting strange looks. People catching on to their presence. The distraught and weary appearances they tried to push off with kind gentle smiles and good intentions. But something inside of Miles wouldn’t settle down. He couldn’t help himself. Everyone was a threat. Everyone was unwelcome. They _needed_ to die.

 

It was the third move in four months. Winter was at it’s worst and Waylon was back home, held up in their tiny cramped apartment. The rent was shit, the apartment was shit and their cash was low. Waylon was doing holiday advertisements and online technical support for pocket change from local companies. Building websites and helping them out however he could with his computer skills. Working under the table just so his name wouldn’t be in any paper trails Murkoff could pick up later on down the road.

 

Miles trudged down the snow cleared paths of the city sidewalks, heading into the worst part of town where the buildings were dilapidated and falling apart. Roofs bowing under the weight of the accumulated snow and windows cracked, some giving way and allowing the snows to pile in. The wind blew a terrible howl causing the husks of what were once thriving liveable structures to creak and groan in sickly mourning for their empty halls and rooms. The concrete was cracked, shattered by the threats of the weather, ice forming in between, a slick attempt to fill the gaps and fool the unwary into stepping atop and falling.

 

He shoved his hands into the fronts of his pockets, head tucked down and hood pulled up to protect against the chill of the winter wind. The night was freezing, the temperatures dropping and the dry cold stuck to his skin. Plastered to it, unrelenting to let go. His hands were shaking, frozen by the declining temperatures as he rushed to get home. Working the steps in quick succession when he finally reached the crappy two story apartment building with its peeling paint chipped halls, the siding falling off with the weight of the icicles.

 

The second floor, door furthest from the stairwell was their home. His and Waylon’s. He didn’t even have to open the door, his hand reaching for the knob when it turned on it’s own to reveal Waylon on the other side. He figured the blonde had heard his footsteps up. These halls echoed and the walls were so thin. So frail he feared pressing against one with a little too much weight will cause him to fall through to the neighbors home. That’s if they even had neighbors. The place was always so quiet. Always so dark.

 

The blonde male was staring at him, his eyes full of concern at first, taking in the sight of his counterpart standing in the frigid night air, shivering. But then, they became cold as well as Waylon noticed the telltale black irises of Miles’ eyes. The dark red nearly black stains, a stark contrast to the snow covered body of his partner. Even with the dark leather jacket, the snow stuck to him in odd ways. As if the cold congregated to one entity.

 

“You asshole.” Waylon growled coldly. His pale blue orbs icy and narrowed on Miles. He was furious. In the past he had been understanding of Miles predicament. He understood that he had trouble controlling himself or well, the impulses of the Walrider. But now, he couldn’t give a shit about it. None of that mattered because Waylon had been dragged all over hell and back by the journalist. Followed him from one crappy apartment to the next, busted his ass working to make meager earnings so they could survive only to be forced to pick right back up and leave because Miles can’t keep his cool for longer than a week. On top of the fact they were being hunted down by the worst people possible.

 

Miles pulled his hands out of his pockets and stepped forward, his hands were crusted with blood, ice crystals already forming as the temps dropped well below zero. His skin was pale and his palms were scraped up. He had been climbing on something with a rough exterior or had scraped them up on the ice, Waylon didn’t care either way. He wasn’t cleaning him up this time. The static hum of the Walrider hit Waylon before Miles could touch him and he recoiled back. Taking a step back into the shabby apartment.

 

The only lighting being a single bulb hanging from the ceiling from the exposed socket. There sleeping quarters were in the living room, milk crates and a water stained ripped up mattress they managed to scrounge up from craigslist. The other two rooms in the apartment weren’t even useable due to the damage to the windowsills allowing the cold inside, despite the garbage bags duct taped over them. A space heater they picked up at a garage sale a while back was plugged into a surge protector stretching across the grimy wooden floors. His laptop was plugged into the other side, sitting on the mattress in the mess of quilts and blankets.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Waylon blurted, holding his hand up and away from Miles. It was poised to strike out should the male come any closer. “I _trusted_ you! You _promised_ me and you **lied**!”

 

Miles opened his mouth to speak but Waylon held his hand up to silence him. “I don’t want to hear it. No more of your fucking lies. Get out.” Waylon growled. Miles looked taken aback. Waylon had never told him to leave before. His black eyes searched the blonde but Waylon’s gaze was fixed on him and burning with a fire that was uncharacteristic of the smaller normally timid male. The hum of the Walrider filled the air. The light bulb and the glow of Waylon’s laptop screen flickered as the creature started to get wound up by the blatant disrespect. Miles knew better than to remain in place when the creature was getting anxious like this. He gave a slow nod of understanding, shoved his hands back into his pockets and backed away. Watching Waylon hold his ground on the situation.

 

He turned away and started to backtrack his damp snowy prints on the cold concrete. His chanced a look back at the apartment and watched the door slowly shut with a ghostly hush. No sign of the blonde coming to take back what he said.

 

Inside the apartment Waylon slid his back down against the door. His arms wrapped around himself as he choked on the rising emotion in his throat. Struggling to maintain his composure as he shivered in the cold. One hand rising up to quickly wipe at the tears tracking down his face before they freeze in place. Soft cries could be heard as Miles descended the steps of the building. Stopping for a moment as his shoulders slouched and his head hung, turning around the corner of the building and walking off into the night.


End file.
